


Jak vzniká pouto

by somebodyloving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Consent Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Resurrection, Rituals, czech translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Překlad poznámky autorky:</p><p>Nevím, jaký tomu vlastně dát název. Je to fanfikce o Samovi a Gabrielovi a o utvoření pouta mezi nimi, kterou jsem napsala, když jsem zkoušela program Write or Die. To je tak zhruba všechno, s čím jsem přišla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak vzniká pouto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled Bonding Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870743) by [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor). 



> Poznámka překladatelky:
> 
> Zdravím Vás. Jestli jste jen náhodou narazili na tento překlad, nevadí. Ať je důvod jakýkoliv jsem ráda. Proč zrovna Sabriel pairing? Protože se k sobě neskutečně hodí a zrovna tato fanfikce je velmi vtipná a roztomilá (já prostě miluju takové ff). Doufám, že najde nějaké české příznivce. 
> 
> Je to můj 4. pokus o překlad. Jestli spatříte nějakou hloupost nebo něco, co nedává moc smysl, neváhejte a dejte mi vědět. Kritika se vždy cení a člověk se z toho ponaučí :).
> 
> Užijte si to! A nezapomeňte dát případné kudos autorce originálu ;).

Po tolika letech života stráveného lovem příšer, Dean Winchester nakonec došel k jistému zjištění. Nebude to monstrum, ani anděl, či nějaká jiná nadpřirozená bytost, která ho dovede do hrobu.

Bude to jeho bratr.

Oh, Sam by ho přímo nezabil, ne tak, jak by si ostatní lidi mysleli. Najednou se neobrátí na "temnou stranu síly" a neoddělá svého bratra. A Dean to nemyslel tak, že by se do něčeho vrhl po hlavě a udělal něco stupidního, jako, oh, třeba začít apokalypsu - _opět_. Ne, nic z těchto věcí Deana nezabije. Nebude to nic tak obrovského nebo působivého. Takové štěstí mít nebude.

"Mě z toho kluka trefí šlak." zabručel Dean, zatímco měl ruce pevně sevřené v pěst a díval se po pokoji zničeném na kusy. Pokoj postrádal jedno velké, blbé štěně, jenž tu ještě před půl hodinou spalo v teď rozmlácené posteli, když si Dean zašel na večeři. Dean zavrčel, zatímco vstřebával detaily. "Takhle si mě teda lidi nebudou pamatovat. Dean Winchester - dostal infarkt a umřel poté, co jeho bratr už _po sté_ zmizel."

Co se mu ksakru mohlo stát během půl hodiny, kdy byl Dean pryč?

První věc, kterou musel udělat, bylo přijít na to, co se tady sakra stalo. Samozřejmě, bylo jasné, že někdo Sama musel unést. Pokoj byl v troskách. Když se vrátil zpátky, dveře byly otevřené, a vnitřek vypadal jak po výbuchu. Věci byly poházené po zemi, shozené ze zdi, a povlečení se válelo i s pokrývkami po celém pokoji. Cokoliv ho sebralo, Sam rozhodně nešel po dobrém.

Ale, co to bylo? To, co ve městě lovili, už mají za sebou. Už tu nebylo žádné stvoření, které by se je snažilo zastavit. Což znamenalo, že to mohly být jen dvě věci, a Dean doufal, že nebyly - andělé nebo démoni. Vkládal dost víry do Samových schopností umět se postavit proti jakémukoliv člověku, který by sem takto vtrhl. Určitě by udělal nějaký povyk. Jen andělé nebo démoni by sem tak přišli a udělali takový svinčík a potom sebrali Sama bez toho, aby si jich někdo všiml.

Jakmile dostane do rukou toho, kdo unesl jeho bratra, bude litovat, že byl tak stupidní a zapomněl na to, že zahrávat si s jedním Winchesterem znamenalo, že si zahrává s oběma. A že udělají všechno proto, aby jeden druhého zachránili. Vytrhne jim plíce z těla jen, aby dostal mladšího brášku zpátky. A potom nakopne Samovi zadek za to, že ho takhle vystrašil - znovu.

Dean vytáhl mobil a zavolal jediné bytosti, které mohl. Zazvonilo to asi dvakrát, než se mu dovolal. Ani mu nedal šanci říct ahoj. Jakmile to zvedl, začal mluvit. "Casi? Chlape, máme problém, a potřebuju tvou pomoc. Jak daleko jsi od Portlandu, v Oregonu?"

 

***

 

Říká to hodně o životě Sama Winchestera, že ještě předtím, než plně nabil vědomí, rozpoznal ten pocit svázaných rukou. Sotva byl vzhůru a věděl, že měl svázané, jak zápěstí, tak i nohy, a ležel na něčem tvrdém a pevném, což znamenalo obrovský problém. Ještě než otevřel oči, jeho první tip padl na čarodějnice. Nějaký slet čarodějnic. Až na to, že nelovili čarodějnice, ne? Ne, ne, lovili rugaru. On a Dean... už to zabili.

Hned vedle se něco pohnulo a Samovy instinkty jely na maximum. Snažil se hýbat co nejméně, aby neprozradil, že už se probral. To mohl tušit. Cokoliv ho dostalo, nebylo hloupé. Věděli, že je vzhůru. Poznal to hned, jak ho čísi ruka chytla za krk a přimáčkla ho ocelovou silou, a bylo to tak silně, že strachem vytřeštil oči.

Jediný pohled na ženu, která stála nad ním, a všechno mu to došlo. Zrovna, když spal v motelovém pokoji, zaútočili andělé. Lovcovy reflexy byly jediná věc, která ho varovala dost dopředu na to, aby se vyhrabal z postele. Ale bylo jedno, jak dobře se jim bránil, proti jejich síle neměl šanci.

Zíral teď na anděla, jejíž obličej viděl naposled před tím, než ho uspali ránou do hlavy. Držela ho snadno za krk a jako vždy se na něj pohrdavě usmívala. Byl to pohled, který Sam dostával od mnoha andělů od té doby, co zjistili, že jsou skuteční. Protože měl v sobě démonní krev, málokdo z nich se na něj díval přátelsky.

"Nehýbej se a neřvi," řekla mu žena, "a my ti nezacpeme ústa. Nechci tě poškodit víc, než už jsi, ale udělám, co bude třeba, abych tě tu udržela. Je to jasné?"

S tím, jak ho držela za krk, a s pulzující bolestí v hlavě, neměl moc možností jí odpovědět. Nakonec lehce pokýval hlavou a doufal, že si toho všimne. Cokoliv jen, aby ho neumlčeli roubíkem stejně tak, jak ho svázali k tomu, na čem leží.

Hned, jak mu uvolnila krk, začal zoufale nasávat vzduch. Jakmile se mu do krve navrátilo dostatek kyslíku, konečně se Samovi trochu více pročistila hlava a pořádně si uvědomil, jak na tom je. Všiml si nejen toho, že byl svázaný a jeho zrazení - rozhodně měl pohmožděná žebra, a možná i zlomené pravé zápěstí soudě podle bolesti z toho místa, a navíc otřes mozku - ale i místa kolem něj. Vypadalo to, že jsou na nějakém prázdném poli, v dálce byly stromy, a nad nimi byla noční obloha. Kolem něj postávalo více andělů. Aspoň si teda myslel, že to byli všichni andělé. Dohromady pět i s tou, která ho před chvíli dusila. Tři muži a dvě ženy. Ne, že by pohlaví pro anděly něco znamenalo.

Sam otočil hlavu, jak jen to šlo a podíval se na ženu, která dělala něco u jeho rukou. "Co to dělaš?" zeptal se jí. A zároveň si vynadal. _Wow, opravdu originální otázka, Same. A taky fakt_ _nenápadná._

Ani se neohlédla a pokračovala dál. "To pro tebe není důležité."

Když si odkašlal, otřáslo to jeho tělem, což mu připomnělo, jak moc ho to zápěstí bolí. Snažil se nepanikařit. Žádný z ostatních andělů nepromluvil. Jen tak tam kolem něj stáli, co vypadalo jako kruh. "No, já ti nevím. S tím, že já jsem ten, co je svázaný uprostřed vašeho malého kroužku, řekl bych, že je to pro mě celkem důležité."

Provokovat anděly asi nebyl nejlepší nápad. Ale zase se nemohlo očekávat, že v ten moment bude jasně uvažovat. Zatím na tom byl líp, než Dean na jeho místě. Jeho bratr už by pronesl alespoň tři sarkastické narážky, za což by ho andělé už radši zadusili.

Sam si zčásti uvědomoval, jak nesouvislé byly jeho myšlenky, a to zrovna nebylo dobré znamení s podezřením na otřesu mozku. Na druhou stranu se snažil zaměřit na to, co se tu vlastně dělo.

"Konečně budeš k nějakému užitku." řekla nakonec žena. Narovnala se a podívala se dolů na tu věc, na které ležel. Její oči nikdy nezaostřily přímo na něj. Místo toho se ohlédla na kruh kolem něho a ten špatný pocit, který Sam cítil, ještě víc vzrostl. Potom znovu promluvila a on si přestal všímat toho, co dělala, ale začal se soustředit na to, co říkala. "Same Winchestere, ty nám pomůžeš. Je to tak správné, protože ty a tví blízcí jsou příčinou našeho neštěstí. Tvoje oběť vyruší část zla, které jsi způsobil svým ubohým životem."

"Oběť?" Oh, sakra. To vždycky nerad slyšel. Nečekal ale, že to uslyší zrovna od nich! Kdyby to byly čarodějnice, tak ano, to by dávalo smysl. Ale co andělé s ním plánovali udělat, co by vyžadovalo oběť?

Anděl nakonec zvedla pohled a ten úsměv, který měla na tváři, byl tak chladný, až mu projel mráz po zádech. "Nemáme žádnou šanci proti Metatronovi. Nikdo z nás. Jen archanděl se mu může postavit."

Otřáslo jím zděšení. "Ne!" I přes bolest, kterou mu to způsobilo, začal tahat za pouta. "Ne, to nemůžete udělat. To nejde!" Jen jeden archanděl by potřeboval právě jeho, pomyslel si, a v žádném případě tu nebude jen tak ležet, až najdou nějaký šílený způsob, jak do něj přivolat Lucifera. Ani za nic.

Bylo děsivé, jak snadno ho přitiskla zpátky. Ten pocit, jak mu její ruka svírala krk, utlumil jeho tělo, ale nezastavilo to prosby, které vyvěraly z jeho hrdla.

Naklonila se nad něj, pohled ostrý jako výhrůžka, což mu vyrazilo dech. "Ani se nehni." Sikla ještě jednou. "Nevoláme Lucifera, hlupáku. Chceme svůj domov zachránit, ne ho zničit. Voláme archanděla, který by jako jediný mohl mít ještě o nás zájem. Je to kouzlo, staré kouzlo, nikdy předtím nevyzkoušené. Měl bys být poctěn, že budeš první. Jakmile bude kouzlo dokončeno, vnikne do tebe milost, naplní tvé tělo, a ty řekneš ano, nebo všechno a všichni kolem tebe zemřou."

Jakmile to dořekla, vzpřímila se a Sam sledoval, jak něco nad něj pozvedla, její druhá ruka ho stále držela na místě. Zvolala do nebes řečí, která pronikla do hlubin Samovy mysli a dotkla se strachu, na který se snažil ani nemyslet. Hlasy těch kolem nich se připojily a nesly se vysoko a čistě ve vzduchu, který kolem něj najednou zhoustl a byl skoro až elektricky nabitý. S rostoucím děsem Sam sledoval, jak se nebe zakrylo mračnem. Někde v dálce zaburácel hrom.

Anděl uvolnila stisk na jeho hrdle a odstoupila od něj. Vytáhla něco z vnitřní kapsy a Sam viděl lahvičku naplněnou červenou tekutinou. "Ne!" zakřičel, ale jeho hlas se ztratil ve větru, který byl stále silnější a silnější. Hrom zaburácel ještě hlasitěji a Sam by mohl odpřisáhnout, že se mu až kosti zatřásly. "Nedělej to!" zařval.

Anděl naklonila lahvičku a její obsah vylila na něj a na oltář, na kterém ležel. Kapky, které mu dopadly na kůži, byly jako oheň. Sam se bolestí prohnul a výkřik se vyhrnul z jeho úst.

Zaříkávání bylo hlasitější a hlasitější, kolem nich zaduněl hrom, nad nimi, přímo do Samových kostí. "Prosím!" zakřičel, snažil se nalézt slova, snažil se skrz to všechno dýchat. "Prosím, nedělejte to!"

Zvýšili hlasy v jedno hlasité, mocné slovo, jeho jméno, jenž bylo daleko od toho, které Sam očekával, a obloha se rozsvítila v jeden záblesk, který praštil dolů z Nebe a přímo do Samova srdce.

Vykřikl a svět se kolem něj roztříštil.

Sam už jednou milost poznal. Pocítil sílu milosti, jak proudí do každičkého místa v jeho těle. Už jednou cítil, jak ho to naplňuje a trhá zevnitř a začíná ovládat. Nedávno pocítil Gadreelovu menší milost, ale velmi dobře znal Luciferovu milost. Věděl, jaké to je říct ano a dobrovolně se nechat naplnit ledovou tekutinou. Tohle bylo... tohle bylo úplně něco jiného. Tohle bylo teplé a horké a oh, mnohem víc! A přesto zároveň to nebylo správné. Nebylo to vůbec správné.

Milost byla v něm, aniž by dal souhlas, vnikala přímo do něj a přebírala jeho tělo. Naplnila ho a ovládla každý milimetr, každou buňku, naplnila každičký koutek. Sam by přísahal, že splynula s jeho duší. Neslyšel svůj řev, nevěděl, že se jeho tělo vzpírá tak moc, že se téměř dostal ven z pout. Zápěstí, které předtím měl jen nalomené, se úplně zlomilo silou vzepětí.

A potom byla tma.

Poslední věc, kterou slyšel, než omdlel, byl jemný hlas šeptajíc mu uvnitř těla. _"Same..."_

 

_***_

 

Když se znovu probudil z bezvědomí, první věc, kterou uslyšel, byl ten hlas. Tentokrát už ale nešeptal. Byl silný a rozzuřený, a rozezníval se vzduchem ohromnou silou jako ten hrom předtím. A přesto z něj Sam neměl žádný strach. Něco uvnitř mu našeptávalo, že se toho hlasu nikdy nemusí bát. Nikdy by mu neublížil. _Bezpečí,_ našeptával mu. _Vždy v bezpečí. Vždy._

"Jak se opovažujete? Kdo vám k tomu dal právo?" Křičel hlas, ten tón se dotýkal výšek, které Sam neslyšel už velmi dlouho. Připomnělo mu ten čas, kdy slyšel jiné hlasy, které na sebe křičely. "To kouzlo nikdo nikdy nepoužil a měl proto sakra dobrý důvod. I samotný Michael ho považoval za příliš nebezpečné. Ale vy, idioti, jste si mysleli, že ho můžete použít a přivolat mě zpátky, bez toho, abyste se ohlíželi na důsledky. Nikdy jste nepomysleli, co by mi to mohlo udělat nebo tomu člověku, co tam leží. Nedali jste mu možnost souhlasu, jediná věc, která nás odlišuje od démonů. Vzali jste mu ho a násilím jste do něj natlačili mě!"

 _Ten hlas znám,_ pomyslel si Sam. Nemyslelo mu to ostře, byl nějak mimo. Všechno se zdálo být pomíchané. Ležel na něčem hebkém, aspoň tak to cítil. A neležel předtím náhodou na tvrdém povrchu? Co se to tady děje? Jeho emoce byly stejně tak neostré jako jeho myšlenky, nezvladatelně se vynořovaly a zase mizely, a nemohl zastavit ten bolestivý zvuk, který vydával.

Najednou se všechen hluk utišil. Potom ucítil vřelé dlaně, jak se ho dotýkají na tvářích, a Samovo tělo se k jeho dotekům naklonilo bez toho, aby k tomu mysl dala pokyn.

"Same," ten jemný hlas byl zpět, hluboký, něžný a plný strachu, což ho nutilo otevřít oči a ubezpečit ho tak, že už se nemusí nikdy obávat. Ten hlas by neměl znít tak ustrašeně. Palci mu něžně hladil líce. "No tak, Samíku. Otevři pro mě ty krásné oči. Všechno už je tady v pořádku, miláčku. Jsi v bezpečí. Jen potřebuju, abys otevřel oči, udělej to pro mě. Myslíš, že bys to mohl zvládnout?"

To by mohl snadno zvládnout. Sam vstřebal to teplo z dlaní, které mu držely tváře, a pokusil se pohnout se svým tělem, ve kterém se stále cítil divně, jako kdyby nebylo jeho. Bohužel, byl to pocit, který velmi dobře znal. Ten samý pocit, který vždy cítil po ovládnutí. Jako kdyby si jeho mysl a duše musely zvyknout na ten pocit, že kdysi měly větší kontrolu. Vždy poté, co se uklidnil, cítil, jako kdyby měl oblečenou rukavici, která mu tak úplně nesedla. Ale, jakmile si na ten pocit zvykl, dokázal své tělo přinutit k pohybu, dost na to, aby mohl otevřít oči. Na moment bylo všechno rozmazané a musel několikrát silně zamrkat, aby se mu obraz vyostřil a viděl pořádně. Hned na to spatřil oči jantarové barvy, které na něj zářivě shlížely.

V ten moment najednou všechno dávalo smysl. Sam si olízl suché rty a řevem ochraptělým hlasem zašeptal "Gabriele."

Koutky Gabrielových očí se svraštily v úsměv. "Přesně tak, mladej. Jsem to já."

"Co..." Sam se zastavil uprostřed slova, protože ho bolelo hrdlo a musel si odkašlat, což vznítilo ještě větší bolest.

V Gabrielových očích probleskly obavy a Sam ucítil, jak se ho jeho prsty lehce dotýkají a chladivým dotekem mu okamžitě zmírňují bolest v krku. Jakmile pálivá bolest ustoupila, povzdechl si úlevou.

"Same, moc mě to mrzí." Gabriel řekl s pokorou. Sam nečekal, že zrovna od něj taková slova někdy uslyší. Gabriel zvedl ruku, pohladil mu čelo a sjel dolů po tváři. "Moc se omlouvám za to, co jsem Ti udělal. Za to všechno, co mě přinutili udělat."

A co to...? Oh. Najednou si na všechno vzpomněl. Ten rituál, to kouzlo, všechno, co ti andělé udělali. Ta červená tekutina - krev - kterou na něj nalili, ten blesk, milost, která mu pronikla až do morku kostí. Ale, on přece, on přece neřekl Ano.

Uviděl Gabriela, jak sebou škubnul. "To kouzlo, které použili... nedalo Ti to možnost volby. Rozhodli za tebe. Same, je mi to fakt líto."

"Nebyla to tvoje chyba." řekl Sam. Věděl, že ne. Gabriel neměl na výběr stejně tak jako Sam. Byl mrtvý. To kouzlo, ta věc, oni ho tím oživili, a použili k tomu Sama, a ani jeden z nich neměl na výběr. Ale jak - jak je možné, že byl ve svém vlastním těle? A jak se z toho pole dostali pryč? Protože, jak se mu v mysli více vyjasnilo, uvědomil si, že vlastně leží na pohovce. Na pohovce, která byla v celkem okázalém obývacím pokoji, a podle toho, co si naposledy pamatuje, byl jinde. Kolik času uběhlo, když byl uvnitř Sama?

"Odpálili jsme tam celkem velký světelný výboj." řekl Gabriel. "Oživení archanděla je něco, co se nedá jen tak přehlédnout. Dostal jsem nás odtamtud tak rychle, jak se dalo, a vzal jsem nás do jednoho z mých míst. Taky chvilku trvalo, než jsem znovu vyrobil tady toho darebáka. Ale Same, to je všechno, co jsem udělal. Odešel jsem z tebe hned, jak jsem mohl."

Něco uvnitř Sama reagovalo na upřímný tón v Gabrielově hlase. Mohl by odpřísáhnout, že skoro cítil, jak se z archanděla řinou jeho emoce. Ale, to nebylo možné, ne?

Sam se uvnitř cítil jinak. Nebyl to jen ten obvyklý pocit po ovládnutí. Jeho mysl, jeho _duše_ , bylo to... jiné. _Něco víc._ Jediná slova, která Sama napadla a popisovala ten pocit. Cítil, jak kdyby byl teď něco víc. Něco víc uvnitř jeho duše, více prostoru uvnitř jeho mysli, prostě - něco víc. A to všechno bylo nějakým způsobem spojené s bytostí, která u něj stále klečela. Když Sam dloubl do toho místa ve své hlavě, mohl by odpřisáhnout, že tam opravdu něco cítil. Jistý pocit tepla, které mu tak trochu připomínalo to, co cítil, když byl Gabriel v jeho těle.

Jako kdyby tomu místu dával pouhou myšlenkou sílu. Sam cítil emoce, jak jím prochází, a rozhodně nebyly jeho. Jako kdyby Gabriel byl uvnitř a Sam mohl cítit náklonnost a obavy zabalené do nelítostné snahy chránit, jež oslnivě hořela, a zároveň mu to připomínalo pocit _domova._ Co se to ksakru tady děje?

Gabriel ještě jednou pohladil Samovu tvář a usmál se na něj. A potom ho překvapil tím, že se nad něj sehnul a políbil ho na čelo. Z toho světla uvnitř Samova těla pulzovalo ujištění. "Klid, mladej. Co budu moct, hned zodpovím. Jen, nejdřív si to vyřídím tady s těmi chlapíky a potom se o Tebe postarám."

A s tím varováním se Gabriel napřímil a otočil se čelem k andělům, kteří tam ještě stáli. Když se Sam zběžně ohlédl, viděl, jak tam čekají, krčí se strachy před archandělem. Ne, že by jim to zazlíval. I když byl Gabriel v jeho vlastním těle, malý oproti nim, vyzařovala z něj síla, která z něj utvářela něco mocnějšího, než se zdálo. Sam s úžasem sledoval, jak se z Gabrielových zad vynořila obrovská a překrásná, ryze zlatá křídla, a takovým způsobem, že se andělé přikrčili ještě více. Co následovalo potom byl proud něčeho, co Sam teď rozpoznával jako enochiánský jazyk. To ho nezastavilo v tom, aby mu rozuměl. Což byl jediný dar, který si odnesl z Klece. "Rozumím tomu, co jste udělali a chápu důvod, proč jste to udělali, ale nemyslete si, že vás to omlouvá. Nejen vůči mě, ale i vůči _němu_." Jednou rukou ukazoval na Sama.

"Taková ohavnost jako on, měl by být poctěn." jeden z andělů se odvážil promluvit.

To jediné zvládl říct. Gabriel zvedl ruku, pevně ji stiskl v pěst a ten anděl se začal dusit a krčit se k podlaze. Když tentokrát archanděl promluvil, bylo jasné, že se mu v hlase ukrývá hrozba. "Dávej si pozor na jazyk." Když Gabriel uvolnil sevření, anděl zasténal a spadl na podlahu. Gabrielův hněv proudil vzduchem. "Vezmu ho odtud." řekl jim. "A pokud se _vůbec_ rozhodnu vrátit, a než s čímkoliv začneme, tak si o tomto všem sakramentsky dlouze pohovoříme."

 "Gabriele," ta žena, která to vše způsobila, která ho omráčila a přivázala, se před ním téměř plazila na kolenou. "Prosím! Toto všechno jsme udělali jen proto, že Tě tak moc potřebujeme. Náš domov..."

 "Tohle je můj domov." přerušil ji ostře. Zvedl obě ruce a ukázal na stromy kolem něj. "Tohle byl můj domov velmi dlouhou dobu. Neopovažuj se mi vykládat něco o domově."

Když už neměl co dodat, otočil se zpátky k Samovi. Hněv mu zmizel z tváře a jeho křídla ztratila ten hrozivý vzhled. Místo toho se mu zjemnil výraz na tváři, což u něj nebylo zvykem. Sam nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet. Vůbec nevěděl, co má dělat, když k němu Gabriel přistoupil, vzal ho do náručí, jak kdyby byl stydlivá nevěsta, nebo jako malé dítě, které nevážilo skoro nic. "Drž se, mladej. Padáme odtud."

Uslyšel tichý šelest křídel a potom se svět kolem něj proměnil.

Sam už předtím Andělskou aerolinkou letěl, ale letět s Castielem je úplně něco jiného než s Gabrielem. Archandělův let byl mnohem klidnější. Necítil se dezorientovaný, nezvedal se mu žaludek, nic takového. Prostě dokonale hladký let z jednoho místa na druhé.

Ale to, kde přistáli, Sama překvapilo. Byli v svém pokoji - v bunkru. "Jak jsi o tomto místě věděl?"

Gabriel ho velmi něžně položil na postel. V úsměvu se mu ukrýval jen záblesk jeho typického, drzého úsměvu, mnohem známější výraz, než ta delikátnost. "Byl jsem uvnitř tvé kebule, Sambo. Zachytil jsem pár věcí. Dost na to, abych věděl, kde se vy troubové ukrýváte." Jakmile se Sam usadil, bez váhání si sedl na postel hned vedle něj. Dlaň položil na Samovu hruď a bolest, kterou Sam sotva cítil, zmizela. Poté se natáhl po Samově zápěstí. "Vyléčil bych Ti ty rány, ještě když jsem byl uvnitř, ale jaksi jsem se nás oba snažil udržet v jednom kuse."

"Cením si toho." řekl Sam suše. "Být v jednom kuse je skvělé." Přitáhl si teď už vyléčené zápěstí k sobě a zvedl se tak, aby se mohl posadit. "Gabriele, co... co se to tam stalo? Co to bylo?"

Gabriel se ušklíbl, pokrčil si nohu tak, aby mohl sedět na posteli s ním. Jak se Sam posadil, vytvořilo se mezi nimi volné místo, ale i tak se jejich nohy lehce dotkly. Bylo děsivé, jak ho to vůbec nevyděsilo. Měl by zrovna panikařit z toho, že je Gabriel zpátky. Rozhodně by měl panikařit z celé té záležitosti ovládnutí, nebo jak bezpečně se s Gabrielem cítil, nebo z toho zvláštního spojení, které čím dál víc sílilo. Tohle všechno by ho mělo děsit. A přesto dokázal myslet jen na to, jak úžasný pocit bylo vidět Gabriela sedět tak blízko. Vědět, že byl tady, opravdu tady. Sam nebyl vyděšený ani nepanikařil. Cítil se ... pokojně. Klidněji po velmi dlouhé době.

"To... bylo kouzlo." Gabriel řekl pomalu. Nahnul hlavu v gesto, které spíš připomínalo Castiela, a potom si povzdechl. "Je to staré kouzlo. Ani nevím, jak se jim podařilo získat něco takového. Tohle by se jim nemělo podařit. Michael uzamkl detaily o kouzlu už velmi dávno, protože usoudil, že už jen se o to pokusit je velmi nebezpečné. Tímto způsobem se oživuje anděl za použití těla. Až na to, že se nepředpokládá přežití duše uvnitř. Vlastně se ta duše použije jako palivo. Jako, k nastartování.

Z toho pomyšlení Sama zamrazilo. Začal si rukou nepřítomně hladit místo na hrudi, kde ho uhodil blesk. "Tak jak to, že jsem naživu? Má to něco společného s," nemohl přijít na slova, která by to popsala, tak nakonec ukázal mezi ně a doufal, že mu Gabriel bude rozumět. Očividně to stačilo. Archanděla to trochu pobavilo, ale spíš vypadal ustaraně a zmateně - výraz, který silně odrážel rostoucí světlo uvnitř jeho těla. "Toto spojení?" zeptal se Gabriel, v jeho hlase šlo slyšet pobavení. "Jo. Ať je to cokoliv, to... když jsem do tebe vešel, tvoje duše měla shořet, Sammy. Mělo to posloužit jako palivo mému ohni a úplně vyhořet. Místo toho jsme se jaksi..."

"Spojili." Sam dořekl tiše. Pamatoval si ten pocit, ten způsob, jak se Gabrielova milost stala jeho součástí. Ohromný údiv vzplanul uvnitř něj. I přesto, že měl strach, cítil uvnitř jakýsi úžas, pocit ohromení.

Ten pocit, ať to bylo cokoliv, tohle pouto, se muselo přenést ke Gabrielovi, protože se na něj znovu usmíval. "Jo. Jsme teď tak provázaní, že ani nevím, kde a jak bych nás od sebe rozpletl."

Z myšlenky odloučení se Samovi hluboko uvnitř udělalo nevolno. To světlo uvnitř jeho těla pulzovalo a Sam by mohl odpřísáhnout, že to protestovalo stejně jako on. "Co," zastavil se, aby si pročistil krk, a začal znovu. "Znamená to tedy, že mám, ah, že mám v sobě milost?"

"Dá se říct, že jsi teď napůl anděl." odpověděl Gabriel vážně.

Sam udiveně zíral s otevřenými ústy. "Ale, já ne-, já nejsem - necítím se tak! Neměl bych cítit - něco?" Samova mysl se tomu všemu snažila přjít na kloub. Bylo toho na něj moc - až moc. Šílenost!

"Já nevím." Gabriela slova zněla, jako kdyby je nechtěl vyslovit, jako kdyby to nechtěl přiznat. Ležérně pokrčil rameny, a přesto ta věc, to pouto, prozradilo, jak moc mu vadí něco nevědět. "Nevím, co očekávat, mladej. Tohle je neprozkoumaná oblast. Nikdy jsem neslyšel o ničem, co by tuhle věc, kterou teď procházíme, popisovalo. Vím jen to, co vidím, a co vidím je, že půlka z mé milosti tě pomalu naplňuje." zastavil se a poté řekl tišeji, "Tak jako velká část tvé duše je tu, ve mně." Položil ruku na svou hruď.

Část jeho duše... Sam na něj vyjeveně zíral. "Takže říkáš, že jsme co? Že jsme spojení do jakési jedné, obrovské milost-duše, která se prostě rozdělila do dvou těl?"

"Tak nějak."

Jak to fungovalo? Sam seděl opřený o čelo postele a prostě zíral na svého společníka. Proboha, jak tohle bylo možné? Nedávalo to smysl. Doopravdy by měl být mrtvý. Cítil to hluboko uvnitř, v samotném jádru. Věděl, že Gabriel měl pravdu a že to neměl přežít. A přesto byli tu, seděli na posteli a koukali jeden na druhého. A část Gabrielovy milosti byla uvnitř jeho těla a část jeho duše byla uvnitř Gabriela. Jak to vůbec fungovalo? Jak zrovna jeho duše ze všech duší po střetu s čistotou Gabrielovy milosti nevyhořela? Jeho duše měla být až moc temná, až moc zničená, aby něco takového mohlo fungovat.

Najednou do Sama prudce praštil ostrý pocit starostlivosti, až tou silou vyvalil oči a zalapal po dechu. Hned na to byl Gabriel těsně před ním, rukou mu tisknul hruď, a začal na Sama naštvaně mluvit. "Tvoje duše je jedna nejúžasnějších věcí, které jsem kdy spatřil, Same Winchestere, a _neopovažuj_ se o tom pochybovat. Věci, které jsi udělal a věci, které ti byly způsobeny, po sobě zanechaly jizvy, ale ty jsi je překonal, polepšil ses, a díky tomu tvoje duše září ještě zářivěji. Neopovažuj se tu sedět a myslet si o sobě, že nejsi hoden!"

"Gabriele." Sam vydechl jeho jméno jako modlitbu. A když se k němu Gabriel nahnul a opřel se čelem o jeho čelo, Sam zavřel oči. Seděli tam, vdechovali se, pociťovali to spojení mezi milostí a duší, které mezi nimi rostlo, každičkou sekundu silnější a hlubší. Co to pro ně bude znamenat, ani jeden neměl tušení. Jaké vedlejší účinky nebo následky jim to přinese? Co se s nimi stane?

"Překonáme to, Samíšku." zašeptal Gabriel. "Ať je to cokoliv, my to překonáme."

Lehce se rty dotkl Samových a bylo to tak správné. Bylo to dokonalejší, než cokoliv, co kdy Sam poznal. Tato bytost, kterou Sam kdysi nenáviděl, ten, po kterém začal po náhodných setkáních toužit i přesto, že nenáviděl jeho lekce, které mu dával. Ten, který pro ně umřel a Sam truchlil nad jeho ztrátou. Mělo by to být divné. Mělo by to být děsivé. Tak proč mu to přišlo tak správné? Vdechl vůni skořice, čokolády a ozónu, která k obklopovala, a to v něm vyvolalo pocit domova.


End file.
